


I'm ready to get hurt

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kiss me, I don’t care if it hurts,Hurry and choke meSo I can’t hurt any moreBaby, I don’t care if I get drunk, I’ll drink you in nowYour whiskey, deep into my throat.~Or: blood pet Kuroko wants to sleep with his vampire master, Akashi.





	I'm ready to get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> *chanting* SONG LYRICS SONG LYRICS
> 
> I can't do summaries, and Blood Sweat and Tears fits this story I think. And then On and On is a vampire concept, and that line also fits. 
> 
> I'm not happy with how this turned out, but I can't be bothered to work on it any more. I've been working on this thing since October and I'm done with it. It's also un-beta'd because I don't think it's good enough to even be sent to someone to read and edit. Just have it how it is.
> 
> Kuroko's race is based off the Comarre in House of Comarre. Don't ask me if I recommend those books- I got to about page 30 of the first one and gave up. It reminded me of why I hate most YA fiction.

Seijuurou will be returning soon. So, Tetsuya drags himself from their shared bed, and begins to ready himself. He’s a blood pet for the royal vampire, specifically a special race of humans bred to feed vampire nobility, distinguishable by the tell-tale gold birthmarks of vines and flowers all over his body.

He had been presented to Seijuurou at the age of seven, the vampire prince also a child when they first met. He was a little taller than Tetsuya, with bright red hair and large crimson eyes. He didn’t speak, but he had given Tetsuya a reassuring smile. Tetsuya’s life purpose was to serve this vampire, and he had immediately felt happy to meet his new master. When they were young, they lived separately, Tetsuya had his own room in the mansion. It was small, but he had all the books he wanted, as well as whatever food he liked delivered straight to him. The only thing he ever had to do in return was supply his blood once a day.

The first time Seijuurou bit him, it was the night after he’d been presented to the vampire prince. Tetsuya had been called to the prince’s rooms, and when he entered, Seijuurou was sitting on a regal looking sofa. He had beckoned Tetsuya over, so the small blue haired boy had shyly walked towards him and sat down. Seijuurou was friendly, and had even asked permission to bite him. Tetsuya had been so surprised at the question, and had insisted that it was okay, that it was his purpose to serve. Seijuurou smiled at him, and then he pressed his sharp fangs into Tetsuya’s neck. It hurt immensely, but when Seijuurou licked over his bites, the spots went numb and the pain vanished. Seijuurou sent him off without another word after that, but he called him back the next night, and that time he talked to Tetsuya a bit, asking him things like what he was interested in. Each night, he kept calling Tetsuya back, and he kept talking to him. They became friends, and sometimes they would sit and read books together, or Seijuurou would study and ask Tetsuya keep him company. Their relationship continued to grow as they got older, and sometime when they were teenagers, Seijuurou started kissing him after he fed. Tetsuya barely knew any life other than this, he didn’t know how normal people interacted, he hadn’t even known what a kiss was at all, and he assumed this was perfectly normal for blood pets and their masters. He felt an ache in his chest when he thought that Seijuurou might do this with other people, and eventually he voiced his anxiety. Seijuurou had laughed and said he definitely did not kiss anyone else, that kissing was meant for only the person you love.

Tetsuya smiles to himself now when he thinks about it. He knows Seijuurou would never touch anyone but him.

He quickly showers and gets dressed, checking himself in the mirror briefly. There are faint marks across his skin from where he’s been bitten so many times, the small scars all over his body. They’re barely noticeable to begin with, but he doesn’t mind them since they’re Seijuurou’s, as Tetsuya is hopelessly and helplessly in love with him. Seijuurou is captivating, and he’s always so gentle and kind. They spend every evening together when Seijuurou returns from whatever princely duties he has. Sometimes Seijuurou reads to him, or he’ll teach him shogi (Tetsuya isn’t particularly talented, and Seijuurou never lets him win, but it’s still enjoyable), and sometimes they’ll just sit in an embrace together. Seijuurou utterly spoils him. He’s always giving Tetsuya gifts- clothes, jewellery, books, flowers. He seems to be just as smitten with Tetsuya as Tetsuya is with him. Occasionally he even takes Tetsuya out on little dates. It’s rare, but Tetsuya appreciates being able to get out into the fresh air of the world – usually he’s not allowed to leave the mansion beyond the gardens, and even then, he has to be escorted. His race is rare and valued, and Seijuurou says he has to protect Tetsuya from those who would steal him and mistreat him.

He goes back into the main room and sits down on the same sofa that Seijuurou was sitting on all those years ago, and he waits. His vampire master turns up soon, and Seijuurou smiles when he sees Tetsuya. Immediately he walks over to the sofa and kisses him gently.

“How are you today?” he asks.

“I’m well. I’m glad you’re home at last,” Tetsuya answers. “Are you hungry?”

Seijuurou’s eyes flare at his words, glowing neon red for a moment before it fades. “Tempting. I don’t want to weaken you too much though. I fed from you a lot yesterday.”

“It’s okay. It’s what I’m here for,” Tetsuya says. He angles his neck so Seijuurou has plenty of access to it, waiting patiently for him to bite.

Tetsuya was told when he was young that one difference his race have to normal humans is their ability to replenish their blood much faster. A normal human would only be able to feed a vampire once a week or else they’d lose too much, but Tetsuya is easily capable of donating his blood every day; a result of genetic engineering. Seijuurou still doesn’t like taking from him too much, despite Tetsuya’s insisting that he should. Tetsuya once asked him if what he gives is enough blood for him, and Seijuurou said he takes less than what he needs, but that he refuses to drink blood from any other source, that Tetsuya’s blood is all he wants. Tetsuya had blushed deeply upon hearing that.

For a moment, Seijuurou just stares at him, and then he sits down, pulling Tetsuya into his lap. He leans in and presses his lips to Tetsuya’s neck. The first sting of his fangs isn’t so bad, just a little pinch, but then the pain blossoms as Tetsuya’s blood spills out, and he winces and squeezes his eyes shut. He feels a little restless after a while, his body going slightly lax in Seijuurou’s arms. The vampire pulls his teeth out then, lapping over the bite with his tongue gently. The pain starts to fade as the wound goes numb. Tetsuya is incredibly thankful for the healing powers of Seijuurou’s saliva – otherwise this would be far more unpleasant that it already is. Seijuurou hugs him, resting his chin on Tetsuya’s shoulder. He stays like that for a while, then he pulls back to look into blue eyes.

“How do you feel now?” he asks. His eyes are still glowing red.

“A little dizzy,” Tetsuya answers, swaying slightly in Seijuurou’s arms.

Seijuurou narrows his eyes. “You need to eat.” He gently sits Tetsuya down on the sofa, standing up and walking over to a table across the room. He returns holding a silver plate full of food – expensive cakes and biscuits, as well as arrangements of fruit. “Here,” he says, holding the plate steady in Tetsuya’s lap.

Tetsuya does enjoy this part. He can’t eat very much due to his naturally small stomach, but he likes having Seijuurou care for him. He lets Seijuurou feed him mouthfuls of cake with a silver spoon, and hand feed him grapes and strawberries until he’s so full he feels like he won’t be able to move.

“Well, I suppose that’ll do. You really should eat more, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou says, setting the plate down on the coffee table.

“I eat plenty,” Tetsuya replies.

Seijuurou frowns but doesn’t argue further. He leans in and kisses Tetsuya’s cheek. “You have a little bit of cake here,” he murmurs, licking at the corner of Tetsuya’s mouth.

Tetsuya blushes, and Seijuurou smiles at him. He pulls the smaller boy back into his lap so Tetsuya’s back is pressed against his chest. He slings his arms around Tetsuya’s waist to rest his hands on Tetsuya’s stomach.

“Did you want to do anything?” the human asks, turning his head to the side to try to look at Seijuurou.

“I’d like to just relax with you,” Seijuurou replies. His voice sounds sleepy. He always becomes tired after feeding.

“Do you want to move to the bed?”

“Mm,” is all Seijuurou says. He stands up, still holding Tetsuya against him, and he scoops his legs up so he’s carrying Tetsuya bridal style. He carries him over to the giant four poster bed and carefully sits him down, climbing on beside him. He lies down, hooking his arm around Tetsuya again and pulling him close.

“Seijuurou-sama?” Tetsuya says after a while.

“Mm?”

“Are you ever going to have sex with me?”

Seijuurou sits up instantly, all fatigue in his body seemingly gone. “What?”

Tetsuya doesn’t look at him. “I said, are you ever going to have sex with me?”

“Do you want that?”

“Yes, I would like it,” he answers shyly.

Seijuurou makes a hum of consideration. “I see. I would like that as well, Tetsuya, but… I am hesitant to try it.”

“Why?”

“You’re human. You may be special, but you’re still delicate. You don’t know my strength. I would injure you if we tried it like this.”

“‘Like this’?” Tetsuya asks in confusion.

“I would want to turn you into a vampire if we were going to have sex,” Seijuurou says, his face blank of emotion.

“Oh. Well, never mind then…”

“Do you not want to be a vampire?”

Tetsuya looks up in surprise. Akashi was watching him curiously. “Can my kind even become vampires?”

“Yes, it’s possible.”

Tetsuya’s eyes widen a little. “What would your clan say? I’m just a blood pet.”

“You’re not ‘just’ anything. You’re the love of my life,” Seijuurou says, leaning in and nuzzling against Tetsuya’s neck. He runs his fingertips over the bite wound from earlier, mostly healed now, but stinging faintly underneath the skin at the touch.

“I- I love you too, Seijuurou-sama.”

“Please, Tetsuya, don’t address me so formally. I think we’ve reached that point by now. Especially after this conversation.”

“Seijuurou,” Tetsuya says, trying it out.

The vampire smiles. “Much better.”

“I don’t need to be a vampire though,” Tetsuya says. “I’ll live as long as you will if you keep feeding on me.”

“But you’re breakable,” Seijuurou murmurs, more to himself.  

“And you wouldn’t be able to feed from me if I was turned,” Tetsuya continues.

“I could, vampires drink from each other all the time. Not for nourishment, mostly just an intimacy thing,” Seijuurou adds when he sees Tetsuya’s surprise.

“I don’t want to be a vampire,” Tetsuya says. “It would change too much. I would like to try sleeping with you as a human.”

Seijuurou frowns. “…I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please. I want it.”

Seijuurou sighs gently. “If you truly want it, I will do it, for you.”

Tetsuya smiles at him, stroking his hand down Seijuurou’s pale cheek. “I do want it. I know I wouldn’t regret it.”

Seijuurou inhales slowly. “Okay. I accept.” He kisses Tetsuya, slowly at first. Then he pulls him into his lap, his fingers digging into Tetsuya’s hips so hard it hurts. He breaks them apart to gasp against Tetsuya’s lips. “You’re so delicate. I could snap you so easily.”

“You wouldn’t,” Tetsuya says.

“I’m worried I will. It’s hard to control myself around you. If we slept together… it would be difficult for me not to break you.”

Tetsuya places a light kiss on Seijuurou’s cheek. “I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

“I hurt you frequently…” Seijuurou says. “When do you want to try it?”

“Whenever it’s best for you,” Tetsuya answers shyly.

“Well, there’s nothing stopping us from doing it as soon as possible.” Seijuurou smiles, and he lays Tetsuya down on his back, but then he lies down as well, seeming to have no intention of initiating anything further. “But not now. You need to recover from the blood loss first.”

Tetsuya nods, feeling disappointed, but understanding. He’s still dizzy, and he falls asleep easily, comfortable in Seijuurou’s arms.

* * *

Tetsuya isn’t usually around other vampires. He sees other humans, the servants in the mansion, but there’s really not many vampires running around, and if there are, Seijuurou keeps them far away from his human companion. Tetsuya knows that whatever vampiric duties his master has, they must be tiring and stressful, as Seijuurou often comes home to him looking frustrated or exhausted, and tonight is one of those nights.

Tetsuya is sitting on their bed reading, and he looks up to see Seijuurou slipping off his coat with a stony face.

“Is everything all right?” Tetsuya asks.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Seijuurou says. He walks over to the bed and drops onto it on his back, closing his eyes. “Come here,” he says.

Tetsuya obliges immediately, closing his book and crawling over to Seijuurou, laying down so his head is resting on the vampire’s chest. For a minute, they lie there silently, until Tetsuya speaks up. “Seijuurou, are you okay?”

Seijuurou makes a little mumble in his throat, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya and then rolling them over so he’s on top. He kisses Tetsuya’s neck.

“Are you hungry?” Tetsuya asks.

“I’m always hungry,” Seijuurou mumbles.

“You can drink if you want,” Tetsuya offers, turning his head to the side a bit.

“Not yet,” Seijuurou says, sitting up. “I want something else first.”

“What do you want?” Tetsuya asks, his eyes widening a little at the sight of Seijuurou’s glowing eyes.

Seijuurou leans in against his lips. “ _You_ ,” he whispers.

He climbs over Tetsuya and pressing their lips together, licking at Tetsuya’s mouth until his lips part. Their kiss grows into something far from graceful, though Tetsuya is positive Seijuurou still looks perfectly elegant. Seijuurou pulls him up so he’s sitting, then tugs his shirt up over his head. He folds it neatly and sits it on the floor. Tetsuya isn’t sure why, but he finds that incredibly amusing.

“What are you smiling at?” Seijuurou asks with narrowed eyes.

“Just you. I love you.”

Seijuurou smiles back. “I love you too.”

He gently pushes Tetsuya onto his back again, and he leans down to start kissing his chest. He places the feather light kisses across Tetsuya’s skin, and the human boy squirms a little from how ticklish it is. Seijuurou kisses lower, moving down Tetsuya’s stomach and kissing around his belly button. His eyes glance up at his lover, silently asking for permission. Tetsuya nods, then watches as Seijuurou slides his pants down his hips. He kisses the front of Tetsuya’s underwear, and the smaller boy feels heat stirring there. Seijuurou’s eyes are closed as he mouths the front of Tetsuya’s underwear, alternating between sucking and kissing. Tetsuya can feel himself growing harder with each wet touch, and he bites down on his lip to keep himself quiet.

Seijuurou moves back up and kisses Tetsuya’s lips again. “Wait here a minute,” he says.

Tetsuya nods, and Seijuurou gets up and walks to the bathroom. He returns carrying a jar, which Tetsuya recognises as the coconut oil Seijuurou uses as a moisturiser – even vampires need to take care of their skin.

“For lubricant,” Seijuurou offers with a smile.

“I wasn’t aware coconut oil was good for that,” Tetsuya says.

“Surprisingly, yes. It’s very good. Or so I’ve been told. I haven’t tested that myself,” Seijuurou replies. He sets the jar on the bedside table and resumes kissing Tetsuya.

Tetsuya is painfully hard, straining against the confines of his underwear, and he’s desperate for Seijuurou to touch him again. He waits patiently for it though, wanting to be obedient. Seijuurou is still fully dressed, but Tetsuya doesn’t mind; he’s okay being on display for his love. He feels Seijuurou’s hands at his hips, gently pushing down his underwear. Tetsuya wriggles slightly to assist with their removal. Once he’s completely naked, Seijuurou starts removing his own clothes. Tetsuya stares in awe as the fabric comes off; he’s always appreciated Seijuurou’s body. It’s far more pleasant to look at than his own skinny self. Seijuurou doesn’t seem to mind his frame too much though, aside from worrying he’ll break Tetsuya (but that’s more because he’s human than because he’s thin). Tetsuya won’t admit that he’d welcome it if Seijuurou broke him. He’s far too in love to care if it happened.

He notices that Seijuurou is just as hard as he is, his cock flushed and standing erect. Tetsuya timidly reaches for it, stroking his fingers across its length slowly. Seijuurou growls, pushing his hips forward into Tetsuya’s hand. Feeling more confident, Tetsuya strokes a little quicker, and the small bead of liquid that has leaked smears over his fingertips. He’s quite content to keep going, entranced by Seijuurou’s panting and beautiful facial expressions, but he’s stopped before long.

“I want you,” Seijuurou murmurs in explanation.

Tetsuya shivers and nods. “Please,” he says.

He shuffles down a little and opens his legs around his partner. He still doesn’t mind being exposed, even so intimately like this. All he’s ever wanted was to be perfect for his vampiric master. Seijuurou picks up the jar of coconut oil, opening it and scooping out some of the substance.

“Are you ready?” he asks.

Tetsuya nods eagerly, opening his legs a little wider. Seijuurou leans down and kisses his belly, and then Tetsuya feels something cool and slimy pressing between his legs. He flinches a little at the odd sensation, but it feels sort of nice, he thinks. He makes a little stutter of a moan when Seijuurou pushes a first finger inside. He’s being so gentle, Tetsuya thinks. He blinks his eyes open to see Seijuurou glaring at him.

“What’s wrong?” Tetsuya asks, concerned.

“I’m so close to destroying you,” Seijuurou stiffly replies.

Tetsuya stares for a moment. Then he says, “Go ahead. I want it.”

Seijuurou closes his eyes and growls softly. He pushes another finger in with more force, going deeper than before, and Tetsuya gasps when he feels a burst of pleasure inside him. Seijuurou presses on the spot again and Tetsuya moans.

“Aah! Seijuurou-sama!” he says, nails clawing at the soft sheets beneath him.

He realises he’s not meant to be calling Seijuurou with an honorific anymore -it had just slipped out- but the vampire doesn’t correct him. He doesn’t even realise Seijuurou had removed his fingers until something else is replacing them. Tetsuya screams when Seijuurou pushes into him harshly, a violent shiver running through his body. Seijuurou doesn’t give him any time to relax, moving again immediately. He’s rough, and it hurts, but Tetsuya doesn’t mind it. He’s been enjoying the pain Seijuurou has given him for most of his life, and this is no different. He’s happy as long as it’s Seijuurou giving it to him. He can feel tears stinging his eyes. He tries to keep them open, but his vision is blurring, and he can’t bring himself to wipe the tears away – he’s too busy clinging desperately to the sheets beneath him. He feels a sharp stab in the spot where his shoulder meets his neck, and he realises Seijuurou is biting him. Tetsuya feels a little dizzy, from pain, from pleasure, and now from blood loss. Seijuurou pulls his teeth out and kisses him. His tongue tastes faintly metallic, but Tetsuya doesn’t notice much, he’s halfway to passing out. Seijuurou wraps his delicate hand around Tetsuya’s length, stroking quickly as he thrusts against his sweet spot again. Tetsuya comes almost instantly with a weak sob, and Seijuurou when thrusts hard again, gripping his hips so tight it burns, his vision goes black.

He wakes up in what feels like only seconds later, but it must have been longer, as he’s been cleaned off and is lying under the covers. Seijuurou sits beside him, staring at the wall ahead of them with a blank face.

“Seijuurou-sa-” Tetsuya stops himself. “Seijuurou. Are you okay?”

The vampire turns to him, sighing in relief. “You’re awake,” he murmurs, kissing Tetsuya’s lips gently.

“What happened?” Tetsuya asks, trying to sit up. He immediately regrets the decision, falling back down with a whimper. Different kinds of pain ravage his body, some throbbing, some stinging, some aching.

“I went too far,” Seijuurou admits softly. “I didn’t want to do it like this… I told you…”

Tetsuya frowns as he attempts to sit up again. He glances down at his body when the bedcovers fall, and he sees that he’s covered in bruises. “Oh.”

“I told you,” Seijuurou repeats. His expression is one of deep regret.

Tetsuya reaches out to him, stroking his cheek. “Don’t be upset. I’m happy. I wanted this,” he says. “It wasn’t that bad. It felt good, actually.”

“Don’t tell me that,” Seijuurou groans, turning his face away.

“But it’s true. I liked it,” Tetsuya says. He pulls Seijuurou closer to him, and the vampire reluctantly looks in his eyes. “I love you,” Tetsuya says.

Seijuurou kisses him. “I love you too. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Tetsuya smiles. “I can handle it. I’m strong.”

Seijuurou smiles sadly back. “I know you are. But we shouldn’t have done this.”

“Stop,” Tetsuya says. “I wanted it, I asked for it. I knew what I was getting myself into. I’m fine, I swear.”

Seijuurou takes his shoulders and turns him to face towards the back of the bed. Tetsuya is confused at first, until he spots the large stain of blood marring one of the pillows as well as the sheets below.

“I’m not considerate to you like this,” Seijuurou says softly. “I could have killed you.”

“But you _didn’t_. I’m _fine_ ,” Tetsuya insists. Seijuurou looks at him sceptically. “I _am_!” Tetsuya repeats. “Give me a day and the bruises will be gone. It’s nothing.”

Seijuurou sighs. “You’re really not giving this up. You’re not going to make me do this again, are you?”

Tetsuya feels a nasty churning in his stomach. “Didn’t you like it?” he asks.

Seijuurou laughs. “Tetsuya, I almost killed you. That should be an indication of how much I liked it. How much I like _you_ ,” he says against the human’s lips.

“So, you _did_ like it?”

“Of course, I did. It’s you, after all,” Seijuurou says. “I just wish I hadn’t hurt you.”

“I’m really fine, Seijuurou,” Tetsuya insists again.

Seijuurou sighs once more. “I suppose. You _are_ strong. If we do this again, you have to stop me before you pass out next time.”

Tetsuya smiles, tilting his head to the side. “From what it sounds like, you wouldn’t stop anyway, but I’ll try.”

Seijuurou rolls his eyes and kisses him again. “You’re sure you’re okay? I was worried when you didn’t wake up…”

Tetsuya strokes his vampire’s cheek. “Yes, I’m okay. Sore, but it’s fine. I’ll recover. So we can do it again,” he says with a mischievous smile.

“Right. Well I’m getting you something to eat at least. I shouldn’t have bitten you.”

Tetsuya sits back and smiles. “I’m not opposed to you feeding me. But it’s really fine. My purpose is to be fed on.”

“Your purpose is more than that,” Seijuurou says as he stands and goes to their food table across the room.

“Like what?”

“Keeping me sane, for one.” Seijuurou returns to the bed and sets a plate of sandwiches in Tetsuya’s lap.

“Well I’m glad I can do that much.” Tetsuya leans into his partner again and kisses him once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now please, eat. If we’re ever to repeat tonight, you must regain your strength. Can you even walk right now?”

Tetsuya feels like jumping out of bed to prove that he _can_ , but he knows he’d probably fall over if he tried. But it’s not as if he strays far from their bed anyway. He’ll just have to crawl if he needs to get somewhere in their room. Though he decides telling Seijuurou that he’s basically immobile probably won’t help his case in the future, so he’ll have to keep that part to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls give me that comment thing if you liked. I'd appreciate it since this thing has been a thorn in my side for a long time.


End file.
